yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1
Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure. Plot Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Jiminy Cricket, Phil and Pain and Panic had to restore the sorcerer spell book before Mickey Mouse finds out about Mabel's accident. Jedi Training/Patrolling the House of Mouse One day at the Disney Kingdom, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda and Candy Chiu were starting their Jedi training. Herbie stood watch from outside of the palace. Later, Mickey has assigned them to do thei evening patrol at the House of Mouse. Mortimer Mouse makes his move/Dipper and Mabel doing the work Meanwhile, Mortimer Mouse has an evil trick up his sleeves. Back with Dipper, Mabel and their friends, They arrived at the House of Mouse on Herbie and Giselle. They had to work hard at the House of Mouse. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Grenda, Candy Chiu and their friends met up with guests (newest pals) like Iago, Genie, Louis the Alligator, Jiminy Cricket, Pedro the Plane, Bernard, Bianca and the whole Disney characters in one nightclub. Mickey's instructions for the Pines Twins/Mabel's biggest mistake After Mickey left, Dipper and Mabel were put in charge of the spell room until her returns. Suddenly, Mabel accidentally opened the Spell Book which caused everything in the house of mouse into chaos. Dipper and Mabel have to get the spell book before Mortimer does. So, They gathered their friends to help. Jiminy Cricket, Phil, Pain and Panic volunteered to give them a hand. Pinocchio wished Jiminy best of luck. Even Bernard, Bianca and Jake agreed to help. So, Dipper, Mabel and their pals got on Dusty, Herbie and Giselle and started their mission to find the spell book. Going to Clawtooth Mountain/Meeting Arlo With their quest to begin, They came to Clawtooth and met Arlo who was helping his mother and siblings with the farm work. Then, Dipper, Mabel and their fiends asked if they've seen the Spell Book. Arlo decided to help take them to where it went as they continued their way. Mortimer makes a deal with Thunderclap and his gang Meanwhile, Mortimer was picking up Dipper and Mabel's trail of where they were going. Just then, He ran into Thunderclap and his gang as made a deal with them. Meeting Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in Zootopia Back with Dipper, Mabel and their friends, They arrived in Zootopia. Then, They've met with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde who're on the case of the Spell Book. Mortimer and the Pterodactyls freed Bellwether Back with Mortimer and the gang, They've freed Bellwether from prison and she agreed to help them in return. Discovering Agrabah/Going on a Magic Carpet Ride Meanwhile in Agrabah, Dipper, Mabel and their friends met with Aladdin and his friends. Then, Carpet and Genie agreed to give them a hand of finding the spell book. Mortimer, Bellwether and Thunderclap on the move However, Mortimer and the gang are closing in on them as they're getting close. Found the Spell Book/Ambushed by Mortimer, Bellwether and Thunderclap Then, Dipper, Mabel and their friends found the Spell Book just as Mortimer, Bellwether, Thunderclap and his Pterodactyl gang surrounded them without any warning. Trivia *The first halves episodes are based on Disney Learning: Phonics Quest. Songs and Scores #???? #???? #???? #???? Transcript *Cleaning Day at the House of Mouse Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225